poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom
Our Heroes noticed that the Plane is moving it's own Komasan: Huh? Gumdramon: Hold on. It's the Plane moving on it's own? Komajiro: I think so. Looks like we're heading to Digital Hollow Bastion. They have arrived Shoutmon: I wonder what's going on? They saw Heartless in Shahra House Shoutmon: Come on. They saw Shahra laying down Shahra: Wow, looks like you're here. Komasan: Oh, was it you who summoned us, Shahra? Shahra: Of course. But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those crazy Heartless... Gumdramon: So what's is it? Shahra: Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District. She summoned a Book Gumdramon: Mario's Story Book! Shahra: Of course. I know, you're a good friend of Mario, Gumdramon- that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I... Now, just a moment. Metal and the others need to hear this too. I'll be back. She disappeared USApyon: Wanna go, Rank? Gumdramon: Yeah! Damemon: Gumdramon! Gumdramon: Covered me, alright. He went into the Book and he saw Mario's House Gumdramon: I wonder if Mario home? He went to see him Gumdramon: Hi, Mario. It's great to see you. Having you time to save the princess? Mario: That's right. I was just about to do my jumping jacks. Would you like to joined me? Gumdramon: Okay. Then Mario stop Gumdramon: Huh? Then Gumdramon blast away and he's back in Digital Hollow Bastion Jibanyan: Gumdramon, Help Us, Nyan! Gumdramon: Jibanyan? He went outside and he saw his friends fighting the Heartless Damemon: Did you have the Book? Gumdramon forgot and he saw the Heartless carried book Gumdramon: Stop! Whisper: Give that back, Whis! They are fighting and they did it, and they saw the Book look damage Gumdramon: You think it's okay? Damemon: Well, you better go inside and find out if he's alright. Shoutmon: But what about Shahra? Whisper: Well, we should explain this to her... Gumdramon: Okay. Gumdramon wen into the Book and he saw Mario Gumdramon: Mario. He went to see him Gumdramon: I'm so happy you're alright. Mario: And I'm happy for you to visit. But you were I was just about to begin my jumping jacks. Maybe we should visit later... Somebody I don't know. Gumdramon: Well... Sure... So how's you're Brother Luigi? Mario: I don't think I know anyone from that name. Now where was I? Oh right, my Jumping jacks. Gumdramon: Mario? Hey, Mario? He doesn't listen to him Gumdramon: Something very strange is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Shahra about this. He went back to Digital Hollow Bastion Shahra: Couldn't be bothered to wait up for a Genie? Gumdramon: Sorry about that... Shahra: So what happened? Gumdramon: Well.... Mario seems to have forgotten all about me. He didn't forget me, he forgot all of his friends too. They look shocked Shahra: That's terrible. She look at book Shahra: Looks like the Heartless just took all the Pages. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put thing's right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Metal I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now. All: We will. Shahra: Wonderful... Now, the book isn't all that cherished... This is for you, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: What is it? Shahra: Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only way the word to summon an ally, who will help in times of need. Komasan: Like X and Popka did, the last time we were here? Shahra: Yeah, Now, go forth, with your friends on your side! Gumdramon: Thanks, Shahra. We're worried about Mario, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages. They went off to get the Pages.